


Desperate

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [16]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperation Play, Fluff, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: Peter drinks way too much hot cocoa on a stake out. Wade gets inspired.





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QQI25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/gifts).



“There’s the fucker now.”

Wade adjusted his super-cool binoculars (which were not called binoculars, Peter had told him like four times, but they looked like binoculars) to focus on the hooded baddie slipping through the shadows several stories below where he and Spidey crouched, watching. It had taken for _ever_ for this piece of shit to show up, and it was quite a bit colder than he’d anticipated, and the giant thermos of hot cocoa they’d brought along for this stake-out was almost gone. Wade had surreptitiously kept refilling Peter’s mug, afraid his tiny love would freeze to death if not constantly filled with warm liquid. Spidey was absently sipping his, like, fifteenth mug-full, all of his attention focused on their target who was now looking around to see if they were being watched before knocking on a doorway in the alley below.

“Really?” Spidey snarked. “Obvious much, Mr. Baddie?”

“They’re probably desperate to get inside before their grown-up bits freeze,” Wade observed, setting down the Not-Binoculars and checking that his various weapons were in place. “It is _cold,_ are you sure you’re up for this, Sugar Tits?”

“Yes, dear,” Spidey sassed, readying himself to swing down from their perch, “I can handle cold, I am not actually a delicate flower.”

Wade pouted as he lept into Spidey’s arms for their descent. “You’re _my_ delicate flower.”

“Aaaw,” Spidey teased, giving him a little peck on the cheek before swinging them both across to the other rooftop where they would make their entrance to the baddies’ meeting place. As they went, Wade thought he felt his sweetie shiver a little, but since they were going into battle mode, he opted not to say anything but just get shit dealt with quickly so they could get home and he could wrap Peter in thirty blankets and pump him full of more warm liquid (as in _tea,_ you pervert [not that _other_ warm liquid {okay that one too}]).

And the Universe must have heard Wade’s intention-setting because they were able to deal with the baddies in what seemed like no time, which was almost disappointing after how long they’d spent staking out the building in the cold.

“Should we wait for la polizia?” Wade asked as he tied a big, loopy bow in the webbing that was holding the baddies.

“Nah, let’s get home,” Spidey replied, another big shiver seeming to roll up his body.

Wade rubbed his little spider’s arms up and down for warmth once they were out of the building. “Do you want to ride inside my suit?”

“Nope,” Spidey said, voice a tiny bit strained, “not cold, let’s just get home.”

And then Wade noticed, as Spidey picked him up to swing them home, that he wasn’t so much shivering as – squirmng, shifting his weight.

And then Wade remembered the fifteen cups of cocoa he’d accidentally pressured his beloved into drinking.

“Do you need the restroom before we start, uh -- jostling?” he asked, arms looped around Spidey’s neck.

“Nope,” he replied, the slightly increased strain in his voice confirming Wade’s suspicions, “I’ll be fine ‘til we get home.”

But Peter swung them _extra_ fast to where their clothes and gear were stashed. Usually they took their time on the ride home, enjoying a little post-crime-fighting cuddle, but not tonight because Spidey had to _go._

Wade did his best not to coo as he watched Spidey wriggle out of his suit and into his Peter clothes. Guh, he felt terrible that Peter was uncomfortable, but he was just so goddamn _cute_ all squirmy, Grumpy Frown #7 on his pretty face. Once his clothes were on, Peter jumped up and down a little, and uh-oh – Wade suddenly realized that Wade Junior had also become interested in Spidey’s predicament.

Shit.

Huh.

Wade was fully aware that he had let Peter pretend to fill him up with spider babies. They took turns caring for each other when they pretended to be little kids. He had recently stuck a piece of metal _into_ Spidey’s urethra. They had done a lot of awesomely-weird shit that most people would be too afraid to even discuss, and they’d enjoyed all of it.

But if there was something Spidey might not be into, might actually judge Wade for being into, it would be this.

“Are you ready?” Peter asked, hands on his hips, obviously trying not to sound irritated.

“Almost,” Wade said as he donned his hoodie, “you in a hurry, cutie?”

Peter gave him a _look_ that would have frightened anyone else. “ _Yes._ You food-pushed like eighty cups of cocoa on me.”

“Oh,” Wade said, stepping closer and placing his hands on Spidey’s hips, deciding to test the waters (heh, _waters_ ). “Is that why you’re all squirmy?”

Peter’s hips twitched under his hands, but he seemed to pick up on what Wade was doing. Wade held his breath. Surely Peter would just be like “honey _no_ ” and move on, but then Peter had never _said_ no to a kinky shenanigan before, so he wasn’t sure _what_ he’d say.

For the moment, Peter pressed his lips together like he did when he was embarrassed, but not like _bad_ embarrassed, more like when he accidentally did something that Wade thought was very cute. Wade couldn’t see it super well in the dim light of the alley, but he was pretty sure his little love was blushing.

“Yeah,” Peter replied in a smallish voice.

“Hm,” Wade smirked, leaning down so their faces were close, “so you’re feeling a little – desperate?”

Spidey sighed, smiling a tiny bit in spite of his discomfort. “Not quite _desperate_ yet, maybe.”

Oh. _Oh!_ So – this was – okay? Wade tried to read Peter’s expression, but now he was biting his lip and starting to bounce a little on the balls of his feet, and there was only one way to find out if this was going where Wade very very much hoped it was going.

“Good thing, too, cuz we need to go by the market before we go home.”

Peter’s eyes went wide. “We do?”

“Sure do!” Wade said cheerfully, taking his hand and pulling him in the direction of their all-night market. But _not_ the one closest to their apartment – the _other_ one that was juuust a little further away.

*~*~*

“So,” Wade said, peering carefully at the nutritional information on the side of the milk carton, “two-percent is – _less_ fattening than whole milk?”

“I dunno, babe.”

“But,” Wade said, holding the carton up to Peter, who was rocking back and forth, hands shoved in his pockets, eyes darting back and forth as if that would relieve some of the tension he was feeling, “don’t we usually buy two-percent?”

“Mm-hm.”

“But,” Wade looked back at the carton, reading studiously, “wouldn’t full-fat be better for baking?”

“I don’t – what else do we need? I’ll go get it,” Peter said, rubbing a hand over his face and bouncing back and forth between his feet.

Peter had very obviously grabbed the first cereal he’d encountered, which was some abomination with a cartoon animal wearing a hat on the box. “Okay let’s go,” Peter said, shortly.

Wade considered his poor sweet Spidey, who was drumming his fingers aggressively on the cereal box and very nearly jumping up and down. This whole “negotiate on the fly” thing was like playing with a baby shark – super fun but with the potential to get bitten at any time – but they just enjoyed it so and were very good at it, and Wade knew Spidey knew he would stop their little game at the first sign of real distress. They seemed to be getting perilously close to that moment, but the perverse sugar-plum fairy who lived in Wade’s brain, who’d been responsible for so many fun ideas before, whispered, _Just a little further._

Wade held up the cantaloupes he was holding. “Honey, could you squeeze these for me? I can’t tell which one’s riper.”

Peter blew his breath out through pursed lips, slightly-crazed eyes locked onto Wade’s face. For a moment he was mildly afraid, and then something slipped, and the threat kind of melted off of Peter’s face. “Wade, please –“

“Oh!” Wade said as if he’d forgotten the state Spidey was in, setting the cantaloupes in a rack of adult magazines. “I’m so sorry, sugar beet, of course – do you want to just use their restroom?”

He looked Peter in the eye, careful to convey the significance of the question, and he saw that Peter, even in this condition, understood. “No,” he said, almost in a whisper, “I can wait.”

Wade quickly paid for the milk and cereal while Peter kicked rhythmically at the cashier’s counter (earning a dirty look from the cashier which Peter seemed to not notice at _all_ , so occupied was his mind) and they started walking quickly in the direction of home. A couple of blocks away, Wade started hearing little whining sounds of distress. He briefly looked around for a lost puppy before realizing that the pitiful noises were coming from his beloved.

“Want me to carry you?” Wade offered, reaching out to wrap his arm around Peter’s shoulders, but Peter frantically shook his head.

“No,” he said in a raw voice. “Home.”

Wade didn’t say anything else as they closed the rest of the distance to their building, and he sprinted up the stairs ahead of Spidey to open the door. Peter hurtled up the last flight and into their kitchen, and then he stopped as Wade closed the door behind him.

Wade had half-expected Peter to rush to the bathroom immediately, thinking that the game was done or just deciding he didn’t want to play anymore, so he was a little shocked that he just stood, legs _actually_ crossed and rocking back and forth in place, desperately trying to control his body, looking at Wade with his big, gorgeous eyes as if waiting for – permission. Wade had to remind himself to breath.

“Look at you,” he said in what he thought of as his Dom!Voice since Peter seemed to have slipped into a subby place. He slowly circled his precious spider, whose face turned one hundred percent _red_ as he allowed Wade to look at him like this. Were they really doing this? How would it – were they just going to do this right here, totally spontaneous?

Wade came to stand right in front of Peter, crooking a finger under his chin and lifting it to make Peter look him in the eye, his lovely, flushed face contorted much the way it would be if he was just about to come and Wade was making him wait. Delicious.

“Does it hurt, cutie?” Wade asked in a sympathetic voice.

Peter bit his lip but shook his head, eyes not leaving Wade’s.

“Just uncomfortable?” Wade asked, holding Spidey’s chin and stroking his cheek with his thumb. Peter closed his eyes, pressing into the contact and nodding his head.

“You poor thing,” Wade said in his sweetest voice. “Think of all that cocoa inside of you, and you’ve held it for _so_ long for me. That is _very_ impressive, sweetheart. And you are just _too_ adorable like this, all vulnerable and squirmy.”

Peter huffed out a breath, and Wade could tell his words were having the desired effect, putting Peter further into subby-sub-land, helping him put himself totally into Wade’s hands so that what happened next wouldn’t be his doing, would be totally out of his control.

“Would you say you’re desperate now?” Wade purred.

Peter was silent for a moment, looking at him, still biting his lip, and then he said, “Babe, are you going to make me pee on you?”

Wade blinked. He realized suddenly that his sweet precious guy looked on the verge of tears, and a huge Guilt Wave crashed over him. “No no,” he said, his heart broke even more as he saw the relief in Peter’s eyes, “not if you don’t _want_ to, of course not!”

He pulled his guy into him, careful not to jostle him too much as Peter was now absolutely frozen in place, fighting for control of his body. “I’m so sorry, sweetie – no, we don’t have to do that, you don’t _ever_ have to do anything you don’t want to do –“

“I mean, I _do_ want to,” Peter said, cutting off the rest of Wade’s apology, “I just – I needed –“

Wade understood. He needed to be reassured, and boy howdy did Wade love reassuring his tiny love. But also – Peter _did_ want to.

“Really?” Wade confirmed, pulling back to see his face, still blushing and taught with effort.

“Yes, but not in our _kitchen_ ,” Peter said, an actual laugh escaping him.

“Oh – okay!” Wade looked around, laughing himself at the sudden hilarity of their predicament. “Living room?”

“No -- wood floor.”

“Bathroom?”

“Yeah, but I can’t –“

There was no way he could _walk_ to their bathroom, Wade could see from the way Peter’s legs were twisted together and locked in a weird yoga pose. He immediately scooped him up, making Peter let out a squeak, and hurried toward the bathroom.

“Shoes!” Peter cried when Wade set his feet down on the tile floor, and because there was no way Peter would be able to do it himself, Wade managed to get his sneakers off by kind of stepping on the backs of them and lifting Peter out.

“Clothes?” Wade asked.

Peter shook his head, his body folding in on itself like a collapsing star. “There’s no fucking way.”

Wade couldn’t help but giggle at profane!Peter. “No biggie – urine is sterile, after all!”

“Don’t make me laugh!” Peter pleaded, laughing anyway and gripping the sink edge. “How do we --?”

“However you want,” Wade said as he petted Peter’s hair, comforting. “Want me to hold you?”

Peter glanced at him, laughter turned to near tears again, because wowza did intense physical distress do fun things to your feelings. “Yeah.”

Wade instantly wrapped his arms around his Spidey. “Do you want to be on my lap?”

Peter thought a second, his eyes darting around in a panicked way, and nodded.

As Wade was guiding them both down to sit on top of the closed toilet, it _happened._ Peter let out a strangled noise of protest and humiliation, but it quickly turned into an ecstatic sigh of relief. Wade felt warm wetness spread across his own jeans, covering his crotch and his thighs, but he could only watch Peter’s face – eyes closed, mouth slightly open as the divine pleasure of release rolled over him in waves. It felt as if time had slowed down because there was no way, no _way_ this was really happening, no way Peter was really doing this for him…

But he was. And now they both had the soaking wet jeans to prove it.

“Goddamn, baby,” Wade whispered in awe, pressing his lips to Peter’s temple, “my pretty baby—“

Peter sagged against him, finished, and Wade could see the realization of what he’d just done creeping into his eyes. Time for Action Mode.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” he said, deftly unbuttoning Peter’s jeans and standing him up to slide them off of him, then pulling Peter’s shirt over his head, quickly so that his guy didn’t have time to think. He made fast work of his own clothes, kicking them into a pile with Peter’s to be dealt with later, and got them both into the shower, finding a perfectly luxurious temperature.

He kept his hands on his sweet Spidey as he soaped them both down, paying special attention to Peter’s thighs, ass, and Grown Up Parts. He would have paid special attention to those places anyway, but it was extra important now to make his little love feel _clean._ Peter kept his eyes closed for the first few moments, no doubt dealing with some super conflicting feelings, but as Wade’s soapy fingers slipped over his most sensitive places, he let out a lovely moan, opening his eyes to watch Wade touch him, and then Spidey’s soapy hands were on Wade’s body but they weren’t concerned with cleaning.

Wade took Spidey’s mouth in a kiss, thrusting his tongue inside as he lifted him up. Peter’s arms went around his neck and his legs hooked around Wade’s waist as Wade pressed him up against the shower wall. One of the many, many nice things about having a tiny-but-so-strong boyfriend was that shower-wall sex was an easy fit, and Peter could hold himself securely to Wade’s body, leaving Wade free to concentrate on slamming up into him over and over again until Peter was crying out brokenly. He thought of Peter’s body squirming with need, thought of his face as he looked to Wade for permission, as he finally let go, and Wade came hard, Spidey’s tight warmth wrapped around him.

He took a moment to recover and enjoy the feeling of Peter’s lips on his neck, then swiftly knelt down and held his love’s hips securely against the wall, taking his cock in his mouth and working it with his lips and tongue until Peter came in several powerful spurts that Wade drank down greedily. They rested under the warm spray for a moment, Peter leaned against the wall, Wade on his knees, side of his face pressed against Peter’s hip bone.

“Hey,” Peter said groggily once they were, somehow, both dried off and in bed, “remember that time you tricked me into drinking like four gallons of hot cocoa and then I peed on you and then we had real hot shower sex?”

“I didn’t!” Wade protested as Peter giggled into his chest. “I swear, I was just so afraid you’d freeze to death –“

Peter patted his stomach. “What’s sad is that I have no trouble believing that.”

Wade planted a kiss in Peter’s soft, freshly-washed hair. “And then you just inspired me with your wiggling. Was the market trip too much?”

“No,” Peter sighed, pushing himself up so they could look at each other. “But you didn’t really buy whole milk, did you?”

“Oh, no,” Wade reassured.

“Good,” Peter said, earnestly, “because it’s just a gross consistency and two-percent is fine for baking.”

“Don’t let Paul Hollywood hear you say that,” Wade warned, poking a finger into Spidey’s bare chest, “or he’ll come poke your soggy bottom.”

“Let’s not mention soggy bottoms for a while,” Peter smirked, grabbing Wade’s poky finger gently in his fist and kissing it.

“Why?” Wade pouted. “I _like_ your cute soggy bottom.”

Peter, suddenly much more awake, got _that_ look in his eyes. “Say soggy bottom again and see what happens.”

 A short while later, Wade lay face down on the bed, which was how he would probably have to sleep given the condition of his ass. He wondered if Spidey had been planning, all while he’d been so uncomfortable and desperate that evening, to take it out on Wade later in the form of blistering spanking, and if that consoling thought was part of why he’d been able to hold it for so long. That was fine, Wade thought with a sigh as Spidey patted his tender ass and snuggled into his side – whatever worked.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU to QQI25 for this request! This was incredibly fun and challenging for me! 
> 
> THANK YOU to notlucy for helping me figure out a plot!
> 
> SOON: moar age play! Also, at some point, pet!play and more spanking, and probably other requests that I have momentarily forgotten but will go back through comments and remember! 
> 
> Also, you can come visit me on tumblr and remind me of your requests AND request things!
> 
> crockzilla.tumblr.com
> 
> (And my Asks are turned on now, thanks to notlucy!)


End file.
